(01/10) Monster Strike News
41 Millon Campaign '''Hoshidama Campaign''' Time - 1/12 12PM - 1/13 11:59AM During this time, and Hoshidama rolls will guarantee a 5-6★ monster that you have never gotten before. This means you won't get a duplicate of a monster whether the one you have is in Base, Evolution, Ascension or Transcension forms. This campaign only applies to Hatchers that have the red/yellow megaphone icon. '''Daily Morling Den''' Time - 1/12 12AM - 1/16 11:59PM Morling Den will be open to all players once per day. That is only if you are hosting! You can only host/solo once but you can join in co-op unlimited amount of times. New Series - Stardust Agents 2 '''Evo Agent Vega (Water 6★)''' * Type - Blast * Sling - Bounce * Ability - Mine Sweeper / Fire Resistance * Gauge - Drain * SS - Increases own strength and recovers HP by bumping into teammates. * Bump - Rampage Laser XL '''Asc Agent Vega (Water 6★)''' * Type - Speed * Sling - Bounce * Ability - Fiend Slayer M / Bump Combo x2 * Gauge - Null Damage Wall * SS - Dizzies foes with speed and cancels projectiles for a set number of turns. * Bump - Recovery Bullet * Sub - Speed Up S '''Evo Betelgeuse (Wood 6★)''' * Type - Balanced * Sling - Pierce * Ability - Water Slayer / Laser Stop * Gauge - Null Warp * SS - Increases Speed and Strength and deals big damage to the first class it hits. * Bump - Bomb Spread '''Asc Betelgeuse (Wood 6★)''' * Type - Balanced * Sling - Pierce * Ability - Mine Sweeper / Null Damage Wall * Gauge - Status Recovery * SS - Reveals all weak points on contact. * Bump - Spread Pierce-struction XL5 * Sub - DEF Down Blast '''Evo Rigel (Light 6★)''' * Type - Balanced * Sling - Bounce * Ability - Mine Sweeper L / Counter Slayer * Gauge - Strike Shot Reducer * SS - Delays enemy attacks on contact for 3 turns. * Bump - Quad-Rebound Spreadshot '''Asc Rigel (Light 6★)''' * Type - Speed * Sling - Pierce * Ability - Weak Point Slayer M / Strike Shot Accel * Gauge - Inner Strength M * SS - Neutralizes damage walls, barriers, warps, and mines. * Bump - Giant Lock-on Piercewave * Sub - Tri-Rebound Spreadshot New Collaboration - City Hunter '''Time - 1/17 12PM - 2/2 11:59''' '''Descend Extreme - Saeba Ryo (Fire 6★)''' '''24/7 Extreme - Umibozu & Miki (Wood 6★)''' '''24/7 Savage - Nogami Saeko (Water 5★) & Makimura Kaori (Light 5★)''' '''Friend V Meter''' Playing in co-op will fill the V Meter up! Once it filled to 30, you will get a guarantee copy of the quest you are running. Depending on the number of players, the gauge will go up faster * 2 people = 5pt * 3 people = 6pt * 4 people = 8pt This is not like a regular V Meter where it will go up if you don't get the Boss monster. The Meter will only fill up if you play in co-op. '''XYZ Missions''' Time - 1/17 12PM - 2/5 3:59AM Clear these missions to get in-game items and a chance to get a real life rocket launcher... smartphone case! As long as you clear the first mission of "Clear any difficulty on Makimura Kaoru's Dungeon", you will be entered in a raffle for the case. Missions will unlock everyday and most likely have a limit of the number of missions you can clear per day. New Transcension - Nazca '''Time - 1/15 12PM''' * Type - Speed * Sling - Bounce * Ability - Deity Slayer M / Nebulan Slayer M * Gauge - Null Warp / Inner Strength * SS (12+8) - Increases Speed and Strength and restores HP over a wide area upon stopping. * Bump - Scramble Laser L * Sub - Eight-way Laser L Note: The current monsters with Scramble Laser (Ex. [[Babel]]) have Scramble Laser M Material - Red Dragon Gem (3) / Dark Dragon Gem (2) / Divine Sharl (2) / Red Sharl (30) / Red Stoan (50) Other News - Chiba Jets went 5-0 over the last two weeks! That means 5 Orbs, 2 sets of Maxpies and 2 sets of Morling Xs - Next Monster Strike News is 1/17 4PM Full MS News